I reap what I sow
by anonymous-zero
Summary: Ryoutarou saved Shimizu from falling on the stairs because of Shimizu being half awake, they had a coversation but Kahoko misunderstood that they're friends. what will happen to the to of them?
1. Chapter 1

Uhmm......... I just want to say that this is the first time I'm writing a fan fic yoroshiku (please treat me kindly) hehe!!!! By the way I dedicate this to my sensei mia kikumaru sama!!(sorry for the typos if there are mistakes' please do not hesitate to make a review for I am a open-minded person and I would appreciate if you will correct my mistakes)

DISCLAIMERS: Everybody knows that when you write a fan fic that means you're not really the owner of the anime or the creator,to make it easy , It means I don't own this anime......arigatou!!!!

**I reap what I sow**

it was in the morning when Shimizu was walking on the stairs while he's half awake. Suddenly he slipped his foot accidentally luckily there's a guy to catch him. That shock made him awake a little. He thanked the man that saved him from hitting his head on the floor

"A…..ri…(yawn)…ga…tou…….. mister green guy that saved me.(said by a sleepy tone)

"haha!!!!you're really sleepy eh…….can't even identify who's with you." replied the man.

Shimizu looked closely to the guy's face and said "oh….. summimasen kyoutarou-senpai" .

"What kyoutarou? It's ryoutarou to you my friend" said that guy.

The bell rang and ryoutarou hurriedly run while saying "o…..kay…….let's ….just …..seeeeach……other………around!!!!!!!!!"(his classroom is on the third floor while on the other hand shimizu's classroom is on the second floor)

"okay" said shimizu while waving his hand slowly.

Afternoon has passed and the participants to the concours must go to the conference room to discuss their topic for today. All the participants are there except for the first year who seemed to have slept at the back of the class building.

Kanazawa sensei started speaking" (hmm,,, clears throat) before I would like to discuss about our topic for the weekend training camp , are there any participants who's kind enough to be concerned about other participants and find the missing victims of the destructive tsunami tidal wave and was cast to an unknown island??(shimizu is the one who's referred to in this sentence).

Kahoko thought of what happened this morning when she saw ryoutarou and shimizu talking and misunderstood that they were getting to know each other or maybe friends so she decided that it would be best if ryoutarou was the one who picks shimizu up and to make their_** BOND **_stronger . kahoko raised her hand,stood and suggested " uhmm…… I think ryoutarou should be the one who should find shimizu."

"And why would that be miss hino?" questioned by the teacher.

Ryoutarou who is just spacing out and daydreaming at the room doesn't even listen or attempt to be curious about the whole situation happening inside the conference room.

" Well…because I think that they're too chummy because I saw them chatting and laughing this morning ." reasoned by kahoko.

Kanazawa sensei took a good look at a strong looking gentleman whose experiencing adolescence period right now. "Is that right tsuchiura-kun?" asked by the teacher.

" Nani ?? Can you please repeat the one your discussing because I don't understand ?" asked surprisedly by ryoutarou.

"I knew it! You really aren't paying any attention at our discussion right now . For your punishment mr. dreamboy whose only experiencing adolescence mentally and emotionally right now ,you'll be the one to find him."said the irritated teacher "

oh man! What a pain in the ass!!!!!!"ryoutarou mumbled," of all the things that interest me, this should be the last and lamest!!!!!, I hate finding lost people because I get too impatient…… I wish I didn't talk to him too long. Geez, I think I'm cursed right now!(sigh)

I'LL COTINUE CHAPTER 2 NEXT TIME (phew…..that was hard….. thanks for reading anyway)


	2. Chapter 2

**CREDITS:**

Thanks for betareading my fanfic Kikumaru-sama…..it really helped me a lot. Looking forward on helping me betaread the next chapter. Hehe ….. Although this chapter has only few errors in it as you say…. Honto ni honto ni arigatou Kikumaru-sama!!!!! Please support MiaKikuMaru23-sama's works by reading it and giving reviews on her works.

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**Yuuri:** Nee, nee, Wolfram….

**Wolfram:** Yes, hennachoko. What is it?

**Yuuri:** Did you know that Zero-chan doesn't own this anime?

**Wolfram: **_Of course I know…. How would I forget?_ Hey!!!! CHOTTO MATTE!!!!_why are you_ _calling Zero-san Zero-chan? _Is he/she an important person for you to use chan ????

**Yuuri: **Of course he/she is!!!! Because he/she is the author of "I reap what I sow" which is a funny fanfic.

**Wolfram:** Why you???? Arghh….

**Yuuri:** Eto!!!! Wolfram chotto matte…ahhhh!!!!!!!!

**SFX: bam!!!!bam!!!klang!!!!klang!!! ##$%##!&**## - (actually o have no idea what this is)**

Oh well…. That's the daily life of the royal couple. Ain't that sweet?????*blushes*

**( I don't own the characters in this mini dialog either)**

**Author's notes:**

I'm really really sorry for being gone for a looooong loooooong time…… Phew…..I guess….This is the first time that I wrote a second chapter for a fanfic that I ignored for a long time…. because I only made one story and I promise I won't make a new one until "I reap what I sow" is done. I mean I'm a newbie here…hehe….still it's hard to find an urge to write something when you're really enjoying your summer holidays after being busy for 9 months because of school…I really have many things that I have to do like attending a keyboard lesson, having an out of town trip or something…But well, here it is…After receiving a message from a fellow fanfic reader and listening to my master MiaKikuMaru23-sama's advices, I found courage and inspiration to continue my fanfic….hehe… Sorry for typos or mistakes. If you have complaints or something just put it in the reviews…don't worry I won't get mad over a negative remark. Please send me your thoughts through the reviews. That will help me a lot because I'm a newbie here. It's like saying ganbare or giving advice to a close friend. Oh My Corda (OMC)!!!! I think this is taking too long…..oh well I have to end this now because this really is not my fanfic. This is my apologies to the readers…Ok!!!! I think this is the end for my notes. Enjoy reading tomodachi!!!!!! ^_^ #_# n_n o_O

---------------------------------------------**CHAPTER 2-------------------------------------------------------**

Ryoutarou stood and told Kanazawa-sensei,"Alright I'll find him so just wait for me even if it will take long…." , Kanazawa sensei's eyebrows started to meet and glared at Ryoutarou whose complaining about his wonderful punishment because of spacing out.

"Alright! Alright I'll go now so that it won't take long but I told you I have no idea on where he takes his nice afternoon nap" said by the annoyed Ryoutarou.

Ryoutarou went outside the conference room and looked for the annoying brat even if he really thinks that the scorching heat of sun is really interested in him that it became his stalker.

"Darn!!! Where is that stupid brat taking a nap at this hour when the heat coming from the round barbecue grill is at it's limit. Maybe I should advise him to go in a daycare center.", train of thoughts that continues in Ryoutarou's playful and open mind.

He searched the courtyard, the soccer field, the basketball court, the tennis court, all the court, the music room, the canteen, the classroom then the back of the classrooms and finally the rooftop. Ryoutarou ran hurriedly, panted and saw Shimizu talking at his sleep mumbling

"nee-chan cannn…. yuuuu….. bo..uy me a dozzzzen of mooo….chi?????..... (yawn).

"Look at his sleeping face, he looks like an innocent child… No!! more like an angel. Yeah…" mumbled Ryoutarou.

"Am I talking to myself??? I am really truly seriously confused at this moment… (sigh)", asked the confusing green haired guy.

"Might as well not wake him up. My ego is telling me not to wake this angel because it will really _haunt_ my conscience. Wait a minute!!! Did???? Did I just say that he's a sleeping angel???!!!! Oh my soccer ball!! I'm going nuts. I don't even know what's going through my mind!!! Maybe he's putting a spell on me like the magical girl I saw on t.v. when my five year old cousin was watching a magical girl anime last summer. Oh man!!! I really am loosing my sanity… What the heck??? For me to think that he's one of those magical shoujos on t.v. hahahahaha!!", thought Ryoutarou the green haired guy that is having his brain turn green by now.

"Huh??", said by the refreshed blonde haired kid who just woke up because he finally sensed the heat that was wandering on his smooth pale skin.

"Oh… sleeping beauty had woken up already. That's good. I don't need to wake you up. Shall I escort his highness on his important meeting with his majesty Kanazawa-sama?", Ryoutarou. , Ryoutarou questioned with an annoyed tone.

"You really don't need to use that kind of speech when you're with me. I'm not some royalty. So what happened with the special conference green haired mister?", asked the nonchalant blonde brat.

Ryoutarou's head became flushed because of having a sudden urge to punch the arrogant dwarf at his front while thinking that the little dwarf had the nerve to just ask what happened in the conference instead of thanking him because he, a kind gentleman more like a prince nicely agreed and did the special request or mission by his beloved and respected Kanazawa-sensei to kindly search for a kindergarten student who became lost because of a nap control disorder that caused a great loss of chakra or stamina.

"Take it easy Ryoutarou. You can do it. It's alright. That's just a child who doesn't have a common sense and doesn't pay attention to his own surroundings. I know!!! Maybe I should just hang around with this guy and pretend to be chummy with him then I'll teach him the proper way to communicate with other people, notice his surroundings, and how to use right thoughts and timing to express his feelings in many situations. I'll turn this impulsive dwarf into an awesome prince that anyone would want to talk to. Hehehe…….", Ryoutarou thought deeply in his own small world.

Shimizu walked around the rooftop and stared at the sun that was setting without noticing the guy behind him whose making unnecessary movements that an ordinary individual cannot understand and was surprised to know that the participants in the concours and the teachers had started to leave the conference room and talking about what will they do on the discussed topic.

"Sorry to intrude you in your little world but green-haired-senpai, aren't the teachers and the participants for the concours preparing to go home now?",asked the confused Shimizu.

"Eh??? What time is it already?", Ryoutarou asked whose also confused after having those weird train of thoughts that you didn't even expect that he would think of.

Shimizu looked at his watch and read as if he's studying the time."Eto…. It's ssssiiiiixxxxx- tttthhirr…..ty pm", answered Shimizu who finds it hard to read the time on his brand new watch that his nee-chan bought last week.

"Ah..choo..Oh!! I remembered Kei-chan has difficulties in reading time. I knew it!!! I should have just bought the cute watch for children who has difficulty in reading time that I saw in the department store", whispered Shimizu's one-chan.

Ryoutarou 's eyes widened when he heard what his kouhai said,

" It's six-thirty already!!!! Geez…… I'm going to receive MAJOR punishment tomorrow… I'm seriously, seriously _doomed _now. Thanks to you I'm having a nightmare or like in mangas I've become a protagonist whose now having great problems in life. You really have darn good lucky charms built in your body. "

Shimizu blinked his big sky colored eyes as if he didn't know what really happened. Ryoutarou sighed after seeing a clueless image of a boy. Ryoutarou started telling his stories about the things he heard and the things he didn't heard in their press conference and his long-awaited fantasy adventure about a prince looking for a sleeping princess and the things that the prince needed to sacrifice in order to wake the princess who slept for thousands of years. Then after that they both decided on going home together and Shimizu patiently listens to Ryoutarou who is a skilled story teller and orator not even thinking about the bad things or punishments that awaits them tomorrow.

………..Oh well…….that's for now I guess. I'll start working on chapter 3 ASAP. But for now , goodbye I guess… see ya next chapter…….. JA NE!!!!!!


End file.
